la ultima decision
by tomymalfoy
Summary: Bella esta a punto de poner fin a su vida por la marcha de Edward.


Me senté en el centro de la cama y empecé a recordar todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos vivido. Hacía seis meses que me había dejado y yo seguía igual de mal que el primer día.

_Otra vez lejos de ti._

_Cómo cuesta sonreír._

_Daría mi alma por volverte a ver._

_Por saber si te volveré a tener._

Empecé a llorar como cada noche que pensaba en él. Y cogía la foto de él (la única que me quedaba porque la llevaba en la cartera cuando él se llevo todas sus fotos)

_Y es que no se seguir._

_Otra vez lejos de ti. Imposible describir_

_Los recuerdos, los detalles de mi inspiración_

_Porque sé que eres acierto y equivocación._

Y volví a recordar las palabras que hicieron que me desmoronara y que estuviera deprimida todos estos meses.

**(Flash back)**

**-no te convengo, Bella**

**-no seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida**

**-mi mundo no es para ti**

**-¡lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!**

**-tienes razón, era exactamente lo que se podía esperar**

**-¡lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías…**

**-siempre que fuera bueno para ti**

**-¡NO! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡YA ES TUYA! **

**-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes**

**-¿Tú… no… me quieres?**

**-no**

**-bien, eso cambia las cosas**

**-en cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que paso la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.**

**-no. No lo hagas**

**-no me convienes Bella**

**-si… eso es lo que quieres**

**- me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado**

**-lo que quieras **

**-no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido ¿entiendes lo que te digo?**

**Asentí sin fuerzas**

**-me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto. Te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.**

**-lo haré**

**-te haré una promesa a cambio. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.**

**no te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.**

**-¿y tus recuerdos?**

**-bueno. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase… nos distraemos con suma facilidad. Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más. **

**(Fin flash back)**

_Reconozco que eres parte de mí._

_Que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me susurra mi alma que no puede ser,_

_Que te quiere ver._

_Vuelve a mí._

Desde ese día vivía por obligación. Mi padre veía como intentaba estar bien una y otra y otra vez y eso le desesperaba lo único que esperaba con ilusión cada día eran las horas que pasaba con Jacob en el garaje de su casa. Me alegraba el día.

_Te amare como si fuese hoy mi vez primera_

_Y sentiré, tal vez, a mi manera,_

_Que todo es como ayer, nada ha cambiado,_

_Y sigo aquí a tu lado y te diré_

_Que cada noche te siento a mi vera,_

_Y en cada beso di mi vida entera._

_Mi vida entera_

Pero cuando llegaba la noche volvía a sumirme en las espirales del dolor que guardaba bajo una mascara por el día. Seguía queriendo a Edward dijera lo que dijera mi padre. Tenía su nombre y su imagen grabados a fuego en mi corazón y mi mente.

_Otra vez lejos de ti,_

_Tu recuerdo crece en mí_

_Me aferro a los recuerdos de tu desnudez_

_Y vivo del momento en que rocé tu piel_

_Y reconozco que eres parte de mí_

_Que no puedo estar sin ti_

_Me susurra mi alma que no puede ser_

_Que te quiere ver_

_Vuelve a mí_

Edward, solo pensaba en él, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero me había dejado diciéndome que solo había sido un pasatiempo para él, que me había utilizado, pero aun después de que me lo dijera no le creía.

_Te amaré como si fuese hoy mi vez primera_

_Y sentiré, tal vez, a mi manera,_

_Que todo es como ayer, nada ha cambiado_

_Y sigo aquí a tu lado y te diré_

_Que cada noche te siento a mi vera_

_Y en cada beso di mi vida entera_

_Mi vida entera._

Pero había esperado mucho para tomar una resolución. Lo sentía por Renée y Charlie, y por supuesto, también por Jake. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba más este dolor.

Cogí mi neceser y el cuter de mi escritorio y me encamine al baño.

Llene la bañera de agua y me metí dentro, cogí el cuter y me raje la muñeca derecha. Fue un corte fino, pero hondo, y proseguí con la izquierda. Conseguí el mismo efecto. Un corte perfecto. Cerré los ojos y tararee una canción, una que se escuchaba muy triste, y fui perdiendo la vida poco a poco.


End file.
